


Bath Time Musings

by Arwennicole



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Baby Names, Bubble Bath, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/pseuds/Arwennicole
Summary: Andros and Ashley have an important conversation while Ashley takes a bath.





	Bath Time Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshleyHammondAstroYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHammondAstroYellow/gifts).



It was a beautiful evening in Angel Grove, the weather was actually perfect and kids were still outside playing. In a neighborhood, in front of a little one story home that was surrounded by a fence, a red truck pulled up and stopped. Andros got out of the truck, swinging his keys around on his finger. “Hey, Andros!” a neighbor called out as he walked towards the front door.

“Hey, Dave!” Andros answered.  
“Hey, Sara is wondering if you and Ashley want to come over this weekend to cookout and watch the game?” Dave asked.

Five years on this planet and Andros still had a hard time getting into a bit of the Terran ways of socializing, but it made Ashley happy and he was going to do whatever made her happy. “Yeah, I’ll talk to Ashley and get back to you,” Andros answered.

“Looking forward to it,” Dave said with a smirk.

Andros gave him a nod and a smirk before going into the house.

Hanging his keys up, Andros looked around. The house was completely spotless, which only meant one thing. Walking down the hall, he walked by the many pictures that his wife had hung up when they moved in. She hung them up in chronological order so it would “tell their story” as she liked to tell people.

There was the first picture they took with their friends as their first official “team picture”. One that was Ashley’s favorite was their prom picture, they were standing in front of a starry backdrop, which Andros found odd but yet ironic all at once. Then there was her high school graduation picture and then one of his personal favorites was one of their engagement pictures next to that one.

They were sitting on a grassy hill that was looking out over the city. He was sitting behind her and she was reclined back against his chest, their fingers entwined together but it had a perfect view of the engagement ring that took him a week to decide on. After so many opinions from his sister and their friends, Andros had ended up going to a jewelry store by himself and picking out a ring he only hoped Ashley would like. His fears were dashed the moment Ashley’s eyes had welled up with tears as he had gotten down on his knee and presented it to her. While everyone had insisted on a brighter, flashier ring to match Ashley’s personality, Andros had decided on a simple yellow gold ring that had two little white diamonds and one yellow gem shaped like a heart. Everyone insisted that the heart was cliché but it was what Andros imagined being on Ashley’s finger. She didn’t give the ring much of a glance instead she had thrown her arms around him repeating ‘yes’ so many times it was almost a chant than an answer and then with her hands shaking, she held her hand up to him and he slipped it onto her finger before she kissed him.

The picture next to that was her college graduation picture, another one of Ashley’s favorites. She had her cap and gown on, holding her bachelor’s in astronomy. Andros had his arm around her waist and was kissing her cheek while she was beaming at the camera. The kiss was unexpected and Andros didn’t know that Cassie had just snapped the picture when he did it until she gave them the pictures a week later. He couldn’t help it that day honestly, he was proud of her.

The picture next to that was of their wedding day. This one they had agreed was the perfect moment that defined how perfect that day was. They were on the dance floor, it was night out and the lights above their heads were shining brightly. The photographer caught their friends behind them smiling brightly and happily. Andros and Ashley were out on the dance floor, he was spinning Ashley in a circle and the photographer caught the moment perfectly that their eyes had locked on each other. Hanging around her neck in the picture was the necklace he had given her, which Andros couldn’t help but smile every time he saw it because it was really started moving their relationship from friends to something more. Everyone kept commenting on how beautiful Ashley was that day, but all Andros insisted she was that beautiful every day since the day he had met her. 

The last picture was black and white, Andros’s hands were resting on Ashley’s belly while Ashley was holding a pair of baby booties.

Making his way through the hall, Andros reached the bathroom door. “Ash?” he asked.

“Mm hmm,” his wife answered from the other side.

Cracking the door open a little, he found his wife sitting in the tub and walked in. “What are you reading?” he asked.

“What kind of person names their child Ferdinand?!” she exclaimed.

Now he couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I see we have made it onto F’s since we sat there and debated for an hour on the D’s,” he commented as he leaned against the bathroom counter.

“What’s wrong with Destiny? It matches us,” she said with a pout.  
“It does, but let’s consider that one for a middle name?” he answered.

Ashley let out a sigh. “Fine,” she muttered as she looked at her baby name book.

“You know, my mom almost named me Orion before she and dad settled on Andros,” he commented.

Ashley looked up at him. “What made her change her mind?” she asked.

“Mostly because her neighbor overheard her telling my dad the name so she named her son that who was born a week later,” Andros replied.

Ashley groaned, tilting her head back, covering her face with the book. “Not helping,” she said irritably. Walking over, Andros pulled the book from her face and kissed her.

“Better?” he asked.  
“I want another one,” she replied, pulling him down a little bit.

Andros kissed her again before pulling back and sat on the edge of the tub. “This is stressful,” she insisted, “This name shapes our kid’s life.”

“We’ll find a name,” he assured her, “What about star names like Virgo or Cassiopia?”

Ashley gave her husband a pointed look. “What? Those are good, strong names,” he insisted.

“Cassiopia, Cassie?” she asked, “And our kid has to spell this name in kindergarten.”

Ashley turned another page in her book. “Here’s one, what do you think of ‘Fiona’?” she suggested. Andros tested the name out in his head.

“Fiona Destiny Karovan,” he answered.

Andros smiled at her. “I like it,” he told her.

“It’s pretty,” she answered.  
“What about a boy?” he asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders as she went through the names. “What about Noah Andros?” she asked. Andros stared at her.

“Why my name?” he asked.  
“Because I want our son to be named after the strongest man I know,” She replied.

He pushed a strand of hair from her face. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she answered, smiling softly at him.  
“When we first met…did you think we would ever be here?” he asked.

Ashley leaned back in the tub. “Well…I was grateful you weren’t a giant lizard?” she quipped. Andros chuckled lightly. “I knew I liked you,” she added, “I didn’t think that a crush would lead to the greatest years of my life.” Andros smiled as he held her hand between his. “I liked boys before…but you were different. You didn’t know me as the cheerleader or the dance teacher. I was just…Ashley,” she commented.

“I liked just Ashley,” he answered.

They stared at each other and Andros leaned forward, kissing her lips lovingly. Ashley kissed him back, holding onto his arm. “I love you so much,” she murmured.

“I love you,” he answered.

Andros rested his hand on her belly. “And I love our baby,” he added. Ashley rested her hand over his, smiling. In three short months their lives were going to change completely. They felt a kick and they smiled brightly.

“And our baby loves you,” she answered.

Their fingers entwined together and they just sat in silence, ready for this new part of life as long as they were together.


End file.
